Extorun Dindrae
by ClaerenceHenki
Summary: En un futuro donde uno de los mayores temores del hombre se ha hecho realidad, lo que siempre estuvo en la naturaleza y no se le prestó atención cobra venganza, ¿podrán sobrevivir a tal prueba?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos y todas, primero que todo les debo una disculpa enorme y gigante, no quiero alargarme mucho diciendo que paso pero me diagnosticaron depresión, mucho llanto y cosas así, terminare el caballero debe obedecer a la reina en un par de episodios más que serán subidos dentro de poco, por mientras les dejo este pequeño experimento que salió de los momentos más tristes, saludos y perdón nuevamente.

ClaerenceHenki.

* * *

El despertador sonaba insistentemente desde hacía más de diez minutos, estaba agotada pero debía decir que los motivos por lo que despertó así valían la pena, al lado suyo estaba esa pequeña maraña de pelo rojizo roncando suavemente, con su piel totalmente desnuda y bañada por los primeros rayos del sol. Miró cada una de sus pecas, eran hermosas todas y cada una de ellas, y ese pequeño hilo de saliva que colgaba de sus labios la invitaba a besarla pero sabía que no llegaría al trabajo si hacía eso. Su pelirroja era experta en convencerla de no moverse de la cama.

Se estiro cual felino levantando sus delgados y blanquecinos brazos, luego llevo las manos a su rostro y deseando poder dormir un poco más se movió con cuidado del lado de su morena para sentarse al borde de la cama de dos plazas que compartían. Desde hacía tres años compartían el mismo lecho, se habían conocido por casualidad en una reunión del club de lectura de la universidad. En esa época eran solo unas niñas intentando salir de sus respectivas carreras.

La rubia sonrió al recordar la tonta forma en como la pelirroja se le declaró en uno de los pasillos del complejo, extendiendo un puñado de flores que eran sus favoritas y sin decir ni una palabra solo estiró su otra mano en señal "tómala, quiero que salgamos juntas". Como si algo más allá de lo normal las uniera entendió por completo el mensaje y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, desde ese día no se habían separado en ningún momento, aun cuando muchos problemas se habían presentado, pero todo eso era parte del pasado.

Tomando una bocanada de aire se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la cocina, tomaría algo rápido, tal vez un café y saldría rápidamente, no podía llegar tarde de nuevo, no este mes al menos, sabía que el trabajo para los editores de libros era bastante complejo de mantener y aún más de encontrar, agradecía enormemente que uno de los mejores amigos de su pecosa le hubiera hecho el contacto con el dueño de un periódico y librería quien necesitaba un editor de forma urgente. Eso las salvó de caer en la calle.

-Amor… - una suave y adormilada voz sonó desde la puerta de la cocina, parada y apoyada contra el marco estaba su pelirroja mirándola, o más bien haciendo un ademán de mirarla porque aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Anna… ¿porque te levantaste?, sabes que el doctor dijo que nada de salir hasta que te recuperes bien – las alergias del verano le habían producido un pequeño pero incontrolable resfrío a su pequeña, no podía permitir que se paseara desnuda y menos con lo delicada que se volvió su salud de un momento para otro.

-Porque no estabas tú – susurró con voz tierna como si fuera una niña y hubiera hecho alguna maldad.

La rubia sonrió, adoraba todo lo de esa chica, desde su voz hasta los pequeños gestos que hacía al mirar televisión o estar en el computador. -Ven aquí, te resfriarás más… - la abrazó contra su cuerpo brindándole de su calor.

-¿Debes ir a trabajar? – la voz llena de inocencia se había transformado en algo más serio, además estar abrazándola así no ayudaba mucho.

–Si amor, debo ir – hundió su rostro en esos cabellos cobrizos y respiró hondo, ya no necesitaba un café, con aquello había sido más que suficiente.

-Vuelve pronto… te estaré esperando – la pecosa se acercó lentamente al oído de la más alta – así… - susurro para entrelazar sus dedos con la de piel nívea. "Dios, cuando quieres ser sensual lo logras cien por ciento", pensó la rubia para luego besarla apasionadamente, esos labios sonrosados por el sueño eran demasiado para aguantar.

La guió lentamente hasta la habitación, recostándola con cuidado sobre la cama sin dejar de devorar sus labios apasionadamente, puso su blanca mano sobre el abdomen desnudo de la pecosa acariciando lentamente, clavando sus uñas con suavidad para soltar pequeños gemidos por parte de su amor, bajó por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, comenzó a morderlo y besarlo con celeridad dejando que los gemidos de su chica de ojos esmeraldas llenaran la habitación, dejando varias marcas visibles levantó su mirada para ver con satisfacción la cara totalmente sonrojada de Anna.

-Eres malvada cuando así lo quieres – deseaba seguir pero sabía que debía irse - ve, sé que amas tu trabajo.

-No tanto como te amo a ti – susurró la rubia para levantarse de su cómoda posición que se encontraba.

-¿Elsa?... – susurro la pelirroja al quedar sola y sentada sobre la cama.

-Dime Anna – la de ojos gélidos se dio media vuelta mirándola de frente, esa visión estaba segura nunca nadie podría borrarla de su memoria.

-Solo, ten cuidado hoy, presiento que algo malo va a pasar – soltando una pequeña sonrisa la más alta se agachó a la altura de su amada, besándola con ternura.

-Prometo que no pisaré ningún insecto y tampoco le echaré mucha azúcar a mi café – bromeo pero al ver los ojos realmente preocupados de su amada decidió ponerse seria, -estaré bien, hoy será un día normal.

Salió de su hogar luego de arreglarse por el tiempo record de diez minutos, aun no entendía cómo había podido hacer todo lo que hizo, arreglarse, desayunar, consentir a Anna y terminar de imprimir un informe sobre el último libro en venta editado por ella. Encendió el auto y comenzó a echar marcha atrás, no era un modelo del año, en realidad era un auto bastante simple y económico, comprado en remate solo por curiosidad, debía admitir que ese cacharro la había ayudado en más de una ocasión.

Manejando ya por la carretera sintonizó la primera radio guardada en el botón uno, noticias y música clásica, era su favorita, pero noto que en vez de escuchar las dulces notas de las sonatas y acordes mayores, un estridente sonido de guitarra eléctrica casi la hace descarrilar, su Anna había estado haciendo estragos de nuevo en su auto, "bueno, tal vez es una forma de decirme que me extraña", pensó y se dispuso a cambiar de emisora cuando la voz del presentador claramente agitada salió por la bocinas:

"Señores auditores, interrumpimos nuestra programación por una información de suma importancia, todas las personas que hayan viajado recientemente desde los siguientes países deben presentarse inmediatamente en el hospital Saint Emburg: Italia, Grecia, Austria, Bulgaria.  
Repito a todas las personas que hayan estado en esos países en los últimos tres días se les pide que vayan al hospital Saint Emburg, no acatar esta orden significa ser deportados o encarcelados, ahora os dejaremos con la programación habitual"

La molesta música de los comerciales comenzó a sonar, casi a lo que los delicados dedos de la de piel nívea apagaban el aparato un pensamiento paso por su mente, "mi jefe estuvo en Italia la hace unos días". Recordó como el hijo de perra le dejó trabajo extra porque según él debía ir a una firma de libros urgente en Italia, lo curioso es que viajo con su nueva secretaria, "pero trabajo es trabajo" pensó antes de manejar cuidadosamente hasta el estacionamiento del edificio editorial de la empresa.

Se bajó pesadamente del auto, lo cerró y colocó la alarma, no había espacio en el estacionamiento subterráneo por lo que dejó su pequeña "joya" en el exterior, con los días soleados como éste su auto sería un horno al salir del trabajo, pero al menos tendría dinero a fin de mes, se prometió a si misma dejar de pensar tanto y actuar más, ya había mandado su currículo a otras editoras y posiblemente tendría otra oportunidad en otro lugar.

Tomó el ascensor y miró su reloj, en él un pequeño copo de nieve unido al minutero le mostraba que iba cinco minutos tardes, maldijo al saber que eso significaría sentarse a escuchar al inepto de su jefe decir lo importante que era la puntualidad, debía admitir que el idiota era puntual así que no tenía nada con que rebatírselo. Al abrir las puertas de la caja de metal esperaba ver a sus compañeros como todas las mañanas del último año que estaba trabajando en ese lugar, pero en vez de eso estaban todos apiñados contra la puerta del jefe.

-Elsa ven ven… - Leide, la extraña chica alemana la llamo con insistencia pero en voz baja, siguiéndole el juego se acercó sigilosamente hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para hablar en susurros.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con intriga la de ojos azul gélido.

-Es el jefe, vinieron unos hombres de traje negro y han estado hablando por más de diez minutos – susurró con rapidez la mujer antes de volver a pegar su oído a la puerta. No podía creer que sus compañeros se estuvieran comportando como niños, tal vez eran solo algunos clientes que no les gustaba ser reconocidos, como editora de libros sabía que los creadores a veces estaban bastante locos, aunque ella siempre pensó que los creadores de historias debían de poseer un poco de locura para crear tantos mundos y cosas diferentes.

Decidió levantarse de la incómoda posición en cuclillas en la que estaba y sentarse en su escritorio, al menos su jefe no le gritaría el día de hoy por la distracción de los "hombres de negro". Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, recordó la película que tanto le gustaba ver a su pecosa, "hombres de negro", francamente ella prefería cosas más clásicas, todo lo contrario a su "pedacito de llama" como le gustaba llamarla, bueno esa era una de las razones por la cual la amaba tanto, lo distintas que eran.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte con ustedes!– se escuchó el vociferante grito del dueño salir de la puerta de madera, seguido de dos ruidos secos, metálicos.

Casi como si fuera una película, los dos hombres abrieron la puerta y con armas en sus manos comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, antes de echar a correr, logró ver a su jefe con un tiro directo en la frente.

Bajó las escaleras a todo lo que daba su cuerpo, casi resbaló varias veces pero las insistentes pisadas de los hombres que habían eliminado a todos los del departamento de edición de aquél periódico la estaban alcanzando, estaba en el piso dos, por lo que decidió saltar por el borde de la escalera, cayendo por el agujero, golpeándose las rodillas cuando sus piernas se doblaron sobre su peso, no se dio tiempo a quejarse, se levantó y sacando las llaves de su auto corrió por la puerta de entrada, se metió dentro y arranco el cacharro que solo rechinó con fuerza.

-¡Funciona de una buena vez pedazo de mierda!- una voz a lo lejos captó su atención, ¿era su Anna?, miró con terror como ella corría a su auto y los hombres de negro se asomaban por la puerta, sin darse cuenta de cómo; salió del auto y corrió directo a proteger a la única persona que amaba totalmente en este mundo.

Luego de un momento sintió una puntada de dolor atravesar su pecho, algo tibio comenzó a derramarse desde él y cubrió su traje de trabajo, su mirada comenzó a nublarse y sujetándose a su pecosa solo susurró "te amo" antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

-¡Elsa!– despertó por el grito que había sentido a su lado, la habitación gris y húmeda como había sido desde los últimos dos años la recibió de lleno y una punzada de dolor en su cabeza le recordaba la realidad nuevamente. Había estado soñando con el pasado. Suspirando se dio vuelta dentro del apretado colchón.

-Anna, Anna… - movió a la semi dormida pecosa quien luchaba por despertarse totalmente.

-Elsa… - se despertó asustada como lo había hecho desde hacía los últimos dos años, los terrores nocturnos estaban acabando con la cordura de la chica que más amaba en el mundo y también estaban acabando con su paciencia, pero tampoco podía culparla, la situación, toda la maldita situación, era un puto caos.

-¿Soñaste con eso de nuevo verdad? – preguntó la de ojos gélidos, las ojeras bajo sus ojos indicaban que desde hacía mucho no dormía bien, en realidad las dos no dormían bien, cómo dormir luego de lo ocurrido.

-Elsa… yo… - como siempre la pelirroja trataba de disculparse, odiaba verla así, disminuida, reducida a su mínima expresión, ella que había sido una llama alegre y activa ahora parecía una braza apagándose al viento.

La lluvia insistente que golpeaba los vidrios del pequeño apartamento parecía ser lo único que traía paz al lugar al cual por obligación debieron llamar hogar.

-Amor – la de piel nívea acaricio el rostro de la pecosa- solo vuelve a dormir – abrió sus brazos para acurrucarla, sabía que de alguna forma eso la calmaría. Al sentirla entre sus brazos suspirando ella misma se sintió mejor, suspiró también para luego acomodarse nuevamente, el sol no había salido, y mañana debía ir al trabajo nuevamente, era la única forma de sobrevivir ahora.


	2. Año dos

Y bueno yo aquí con otra historia, esta es un poco diferente, ha pasado bastante y la tenia en el tintero pero ya es tiempo de terminarla, espero les guste y a ver como me va en el genero del horror, saludos a todos.

* * *

Capitulo 1 : Año dos

La lluvia incesante no se detuvo en toda la noche, aun cuando le ayudo a dormir no era muy agradable pensar que se debería levantar en esas condiciones, más aun dejando a su pequeña, le rompía el corazón verla así de mal. Beso su frente con delicadeza, como si la vida de su pecosa dependiera de ello, susurro unas palabras tiernas frente a sus cerrados y cansados ojos para luego levantarse.

La habitación donde se encontraban ahora era demasiado pequeña comparada con el pasado de ambas, una ventana maltrecha dejaba pasar un poco de luz por entre las persianas rotas, las paredes estaban grises y carcomidas por la humedad y una fina de capa de polvo flotaba en el aire dando la impresión que todo era más viejo que lo que realmente era.

Suspiro, ese sería uno de esos días, lo sabía en su interior, pero la chica rubia que ahora se colocaba su improvisado traje de trabajo que solo correspondía a un largo delantal blanco comenzó a rememorar el pasado, hacía mucho que no soñaba con aquel momento, el momento donde toda esta situación había comenzado.

-amor… - una pequeña voz llamo su atención, era su Anna, en su pijama dos piezas color verde que la miraba – no pudiste dormir anoche de nuevo, lo se… - susurro entre dientes la pecosa bajando la cabeza. La de piel nívea por su parte solo se limitó a sonreír, allí estaba la razón de mantenerse cuerda en este mundo de locos – bueno, aunque no pude dormir, pude ver a un ángel descansando a mi lado, así que debería darte las gracias por despertarme sino no hubiera podido verlo – dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, acunándola ente sus brazos – no me pidas perdón, no es que lo hicieras porque quisieras.

-Aun así no puedes descansar y necesitas estar atenta a cualquier cosa – susurro entre el espacio del cuello y la clavícula de la más alta hundiéndose más – ¿aun te duele?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, la de piel nívea solo pensó por un momento en el dolor de no poder volverla a ver más, ese aun sentimiento le dolía hasta los días de hoy, - no Anna, hace años que no me duele.

-solo quería saber – susurro en un tono solo opacado por las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana, suspirando nuevamente la rubia tomo el mentón de la pecosa para fundirse con ella en un dulce y lento beso.

–Debo irme, cuídate y descansa, ¿sí? – dándole un último beso abrió pesadamente la puerta del departamento, debido a la humedad se trababa y generaba un chirrido bastante molesto, recordó a Anna bromeando sobre que ese sería su timbre al recibir visitas y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Camino como todas las mañanas desde que la gran epidemia había ocurrido, miles de seres humanos infectados con una extraña cepa de un virus parecido a la meningitis pero que no los mataba, los volvía inmortales y hambrientos, casi como si fueran zombis, la única diferencia era la regeneración que estos tenían y la rápida expansión que habían presentado, pronto los pocos seres humanos que quedaron vivos debieron buscar refugio en distintos lugares, edificios y campos fueron los primeros en ser escogidos pero la infección llego a todos los rincones imaginables, por lo que, organizados en grupos buscaron la forma de defenderse, y la única manera en una ciudad tan grande como en la que Vivian fue la creación de muros alrededor de los edificios más estables que quedaban.

-Buenos días señorita Blocs – saludo amablemente la guardia del edificio donde la de ojos gélidos había estado trabajando desde que se recluyo en aquel especie de "paraíso".

-Buenos días Joan – susurro como todas las mañanas, más amable que fría, por su parte la chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos grises le sonrió, había notado el cambio de actitud cosa que le alegro el día. Por lo general evitaba mirar a los alrededores cuando entraba en el complejo de salubridad donde trabajaba, era editora de libros, su profesión siempre seria esa pero un apocalipsis realmente no dejaba mucho espacio para la creación de nuevo material, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a usar sus habilidades en otros ámbitos, como en el de secretaria que desempeñaba en ese momento.

Cualquiera diría que el cómodo puesto en la pequeña oficina con vista más allá de los muros sería el mejor lugar del mundo en esas condiciones, que equivocados estaban todos al pensar aquello, sentada en primera fila para ver a las hordas de criaturas rondando cada día más cerca del lugar al que le decían hogar solo veía pasar frente a sus ojos informe tras informe de posibles infectados, debía revisarlos, eran personas provenientes del exterior o que simplemente vivían dentro del refugio y tuvieron algún "contacto" con infectados. La rubia sabía perfectamente que todo esto era una puta mentira, ni la mitad de las personas que estaban sobre su escritorio en forma de papel estaban infectadas, se atrevería a decir que ninguna de ellas estaría en esas condiciones, pero ella no era quien gobernaba aquel "paraíso" sino un simple subordinado, que al hacer el trabajo sucio de los superiores tenia protección de la única persona que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

Tomo el primer informe, era un hombre de 40 años, su rostro se veía la mirada de resignación, todos sabían que si la patrulla te atrapaba o caías preso de las tropas de "limpieza", como les decían coloquialmente, eran carne para el matadero. Abrió la primera página y sus exámenes físicos salieron impecables, el radar para detectar fiebre o algún otro síntoma de infección de cualquier tipo además de las muestras de sangre y orina habían salido buenas, casi en la última parte vio el apunte de un superior en el perfil psicológico. Escrito con rojo en letra apurada casi como si fuera una sentencia decía "revoltoso", al ver esta palabra lo entendió, aquel hombre sería ejecutado solo por haber exigido una mejor condición de vida para los que amaba, con lentitud tomo el sello que rezaba "infectado", lo indio en la tinta roja y lo puso sobre la foto del sujeto, sellando su destino. Tomo el informe y lo coloco a un lado en la caja de revisados para seguir con el siguiente.

Aun recordaba dolorosamente la ves que trato de disculpar a un tipo que según su criterio no estaba infectado, no solo tuvo que asistir a su ejecución sino que en un juego macabro por parte del general verdugo de turno tuvieron que jugar a la ruleta rusa, la suerte estuvo de su lado en ese momento cuando vio los sesos del tipo esparcirse junto a un estallido.

Se apresuró a tomar el siguiente, era una mujer de 25 años, en su mirada la misma resignación, en el perfil psicológico la misma palabra, solo la timbro y paso a la siguiente, disculpándose en silencio.

Casi eran las tres de la tarde según sus cálculos, no había muchos relojes pero con un pequeño truco que había aprendido mientras fue exploradora podía saber la hora con la sombra que proyectaba el sol sobre sus dedos tomando un palito lo suficientemente corto para la tarea, no había sentido ni pisca de hambre, ahora que lo pensaba no había comido al salir de su casa tampoco, aunque tampoco era que quisiera comer o tuviera ánimos para hacerlo.

De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron frente a la foto de un niño, en su mirada había solo inocencia, edad 10 años, posible infectado. Refregó sus ojos solo para notar que a todos los anteriormente condenados no eran más que una gran familia, quienes habían sido desalojados solo como excusa para eliminarlos. Sus manos temblaron, no podía condenar a un niño, era una estupidez, una crueldad fuera de precedentes, más allá de la vez que tuvo que mandar al matadero a uno de dos gemelos solo porque se lo ordenaron.

-Buenos días – una voz mayor pero con cierto tono agudo le llamo la atención, en el dintel de la puerta estaba el general verdugo en turno, sir Weselton como pedía que lo llamaran, el viejo estaba completamente chiflado y amaba ejecutar gente, al ver como Elsa se desempeñaba en su trabajo pidió un traslado desde una de las ciudades cercanas para matar a cuanto ser viviente tuviera el infortunio de caer en sus garras.

-Buenos días sir Weselton – rápidamente y para presentar falsos respetos la pelirrubia se levantó de su asiento, adoptando una posición firme con su mano derecha sobre su frente, extendida cual tabla, esperando la siguiente orden.

-Sabes?, cuando llegaste a este lugar nade quería contratarte, pensaban que tendrías mano blanda para los enemigos del orden y lo correcto, pero yo en cambio vi potencial en ti, por eso estas acá Elsa, porque alguien influyo por ti – la sonrisa detrás de esas chistosas gafas le congelo hasta el alma – decidí venir a verte mi Elsa porque supe que has estado dudando sobre la ejecución a ciertos reos, no creo que tenga que recordarte lo que paso la última vez que dudaste.

Los ojos gélidos de la rubia parecieron perder todo rastro de luz, estaba aterrada totalmente, sabia y había escuchado que el "duque de la muerte" como le apodaban le enseñaría una "lección de vida" según él.

-Veras mi pequeña – el hombre mayor comenzó a pasear por la habitación llegando hasta el escritorio pasando una mano por los informes ya sellados por la palabra infectado, - si no los ejecutamos, pronto seremos demasiados, teníamos nuestro lugar, nuestro pequeño paraíso, pero hay algunos que no están de acuerdo con las reglas del paraíso.

Levanto sus gafas logrando que un reflejo le iluminara el rostro, sabía que no debía moverse por ningún motivo, - te imaginas ¿ah?, gente que no quiera vivir en un paraíso, esas personas no merecen vivir – el tono final de esa frase le produjo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

-Sir Weselton no volveré a dudar – dijo en tono monótono la rubia, tomando el sello rojo lo remojo en tinta y lo planto sobre el informe de aquel niño.

-Bien bien, me alegro que hayas entendido mi Elsa, pero… dudaste, ven conmigo… - sabía lo que se venía pero no podía rechazarlo, eso sería la muerte instantánea para ella, para su Anna, para la única que le importaba en el mundo. Asintió levemente y dejando todo de lado siguió al hombre por los estrechos pasillos.

-mi Elsa – comenzó a hablar el canoso – es importante para nosotros tu trabajo, como ejecutores no tendríamos tiempo de revisar todos esos tediosos expedientes, nosotros como la palabra lo dice solo "ejecutamos" – al decir estas palabras el hombre de gafas hiso un gesto con los dedos, sin darse vuelta en ningún segundo, sabía que su subordinada lo seguía de cerca.

Quería hablar, pedirle por favor que no la dejara ver esos horrores, por la dirección y los gritos se dirigían a las cámaras de ejecución y tortura, lugar prohibido para no ejecutores pero que ella ya había tenido la desgracia de ver.

-Adelante – el hombrecillo tomo la puerta y la abrió caballerosamente, dejando entrar a la de piel nívea a una habitación blanca, sin ventanas, con una luz en el techo y un gran espejo en el fondo, sentado en la silla se encontraba aquel niño del expediente, mirándola con cara de pregunta, seguramente no tenía idea que estaba pasando.

-Tío Weselton, quien es ella? – el niño se dirigió al hombre quien sonrió como si fuera el más dulce de los abuelos.

-Ella es una amiga mía pequeño, se quedara contigo por un rato mientras voy a buscar los dulces que te prometí, tu mami y tu papi vendrán pronto por ti así que debes portarte bien – le repugnaba, le repugnaba aquel asqueroso ser que de seguro no debía ser un hombre para hablarle así a un niño, condenado a muerte cuyos padres ya deberían a esa hora estar engrosando las listas de enjuiciados.

-Tía Elsa, acompáñeme fuera porque debemos discutir algo y no es para niños – salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada firmemente.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí Elsa – dijo el hombre en tono frio y cortante.

-No sabría decirlo sir Weselton, quizá dos años – respondió en tono monótono, tratando de no sobresaltarse al ver tan de cerca a un ser inocente de cara a la muerte.

-Mira Elsa – una mano enguantada se colocó sobre su hombro, como brindándole apoyo pero sabía que ese era un gesto que él ocupaba para demostrar su poderío ante los demás- supe que Anna a estado enferma.

La sangre se le helo por completo, sabia que Anna estaba enferma y al menor síntoma de gripe mandaban a ejecutar toda la familia, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, no podía ser que supieran de ella luego que se había cuidado tanto que no la vieran así.

-Sé que es por alergias, no soy tonto Elsie, pero me interesa que estés centrada en el trabajo y que bueno, ustedes dos estén bien, sin proponérmelo les he tomado algo de afecto, ahhh como ese gato que conocí en mi ciudad paraíso anterior, lástima que tuviera que matarlo, pero protocolo es protocolo – luego de darse cuenta que estaba divagando su ojos y voz se volvieron fríos, - te conseguiré ayuda y protección, por todo el tiempo que quieras, pero debes demostrarme lealtad.

Entraron a la habitación contigua, como sospechaba la de piel blanca como la nieve el lugar esta solo una habitación con espejo doble, a diferencia de la habitación donde habían estado esta estaba poco iluminada, sucia, mohosa, con restos de comida y de basura electrónica por todos lados, controles de televisión y aparatos de reproducción de música. Frente a ella y pegado al espejo falso se hallaban tres botones, blanco, negro y algo parecido al café.

-Perdón por la presentación, no hemos podido encontrar botones de… "colores" – sus palabras lejos de tranquilizarse la ponían más nerviosa. Paso sus ancianos u enguantados dedos sobre los botones. –Uno de ellos, liberara un gas toxico pero no letal inmediatamente, el niño agonizara durante horas sin poder emitir ni un solo sonido debido a la parálisis, el segundo es algo más agresivo, es un tipo de serpiente que muerde los puntos de calor de las personas, te mueves te mueres y el tercero es el más emocionante, se trata de ti, entrando en la habitación y volándole los sesos a ese niño con un arma de corto alcance – la sonrisa desfigurada de satisfacción del sujeto noto que ese no era el final del juego.

-Sir Weselton, con todo respeto pero que pasa si escojo la última opción – dijo la rubia con el tono más monótono de voz que pudo, mostrar ansiedad sería un error fatal.

-Bueno mi Elsa, si escoges la última opción, tu Anna estará tranquila esperando a que su alergia pase, sin siquiera pensar en la paga que se perderá porque llegara a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, todo será perfecto dentro de nuestro… - tomo la mano nívea de la mujer besándola con suavidad – paraíso.

Elsa por su parte, quien sabía que debía de hacer algo simplemente que nunca hubiera pensado antes solo para salvar a la mujer que ama, apretó el ultimo botón sin titubear, una arma salió en la habitación, era una magnum del mayor calibre posible, brillante era mirada por el niño con curiosidad pero al intentar levantarse no logra hacerlo, algo lo había amarrado a la silla.

-Quiero que cuando estés ahí, lo mires a los ojos… cuando tires del gatillo mires como los que no desean vivir en nuestro paraíso son castigados por nosotros, la mano de Dios y quiero que cuando la sangre te salpique el rostro me mires a través del espejo, así sabré si aprendiste tu lección – la voz del tipo era monótona pero con un tinte de excitación.

La rubia comenzó a caminar, a paso firme y medio, no muy rápido sino el sacrificio no funcionara, no muy lento sino tendría que pasar por otra prueba parecida. El pasillo oscuro le pareció algo eterno pero al llegar a la puerta y tocar el pomo sabía que era el momento, tomo aire, pensó en Anna, en la promesa que se hiso al sentir el caliente y letal metal atravesar su cuerpo, sintió una puntada en su pecho donde la vieja herida le hiso un pequeño flash back, no había vuelta atrás.

Entro lentamente, viendo al niño que lo miraba con inquietud, quería llorar, se le notaba en los ojos pero la rubia, con una mirada fría y calculadora solo tomo el arma, se acercó al menor, apoyo el cañón en la frente del desafortunado ser y sin decir ninguna palabra jalo el gatillo.

La risa histérica proveniente desde el otro lado del vidrio mientras ella miraba su propio reflejo, cubierto de sangre, le confirmo que había entretenido al "duque de la muerte". Aun con la satisfacción interna de que le había dado un regalo muy preciado a su Anna, el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse de su enfermedad, el precio que pago también fue alto.

Puso el arma sobre la mesa y se dio media vuelta encontrándose con el hombre en el pasillo. –Fue hermoso Elsa, simplemente hermoso, como siempre superas mis expectativas – recibió una pequeña palmada en el brazo que ejecuto el disparo, - este brazo debería estar eliminando insectos, no mecanografiando y poniendo sellos, pero es bueno tener a alguien tan competente a cargo de algo tan tedioso.

-Sir Weselton, permiso para cambiarme y limpiarme para volver al trabajo – sentía como la sangre sobre su rostro comenzaba a moverse lentamente, la sensación la estaba sacando de quicio, debía de limpiarse y rápido sino perdería lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

-Jajajaja, mi Elsie, tomate el día, mañana tendrás más a quienes condenar, por hoy te ganaste tu día libre – llamo a dos cabos que estaban conversando cerca de una de las habitaciones de los condenados, les ordeno escoltar a la de piel nívea hasta su hogar en uno de los pocos vehículos que aun funcionaban, un antiguo y bien cuidado jeep de guerra. Luego de hacer el gesto técnico de saludo procedieron a retirarse los tres, pero la voz del hombrecillo capto la atención de ellos.

-Quiero que antes que se vayan caballeros, pasen a la armería y enfermería, habrán dos paquetes allá para la señorita Elsa, luego de retirarlos deben llevarla a su hogar – girando sobre sus talones el hombrecillo comenzó a caminar por el pasillo tarareando una alegre canción, era su turno al mando y disfrutaría cada grito de agonía, cada lagrima y suplica, solo como el "duque de la muerte" podría hacerlo.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta fue un poco más liviano de lo que pensó, estos nuevos soldados eran amables después de todo, y solo platicaban alegremente el uno con el otro, sin molestar a la abatida Elsa cubierta de sangre que iba atrás con dos enormes cajas, no le habían permitido asearse en las instalaciones por lo que tuvo que regresar simplemente en esa forma, con la sangre de un inocente esparcida por todo el cuerpo.

Los cabos la dejaron en la puerta del departamento, ellos cargaron con las cajas cosa que siempre se los agradecería en secreto, tomo su llave y giro el pomo para entrar. El silencio seguido por un ligero ronquido le dio la ubicación de su pequeña flama, no quiso ni asomarse, le avergonzaba las cosas que debía hacer por sobrevivir, pero nadie les cuidara en el mundo como estaba.

Entro con cuidado dejando las cajas a un lado de la puerta, cerró, se dirigió al baño a paso veloz y quitándose toda la ropa procedió a abrir el grifo del agua para ducharse. Recordó tristemente que ese beneficio había venido de la mano de condenar a un padre de familia, solo porque según el duque no era "apto" para el paraíso, los ojos de odio del hombre se grabaron a fuego en su piel. Dio a toda su potencia aquel aparato, noto que no era agua helada sino tibia, seguramente otra recompensa por la entretención de este día.

Se quedó pensando, mirando al vacío, ¿Cuánto más tiempo duraría su pequeño trato con sir Weselton?, temía que en cualquier momento el viejo enloqueciera y saliera lastimándola a ella o a su Anna.

-Anna… -susurro la de piel nívea mientras su voz era opacada por las gotas, estaba agotada, mental, física y espiritual mente, esta era demasiado para su mente, quería golpear, gritar y mandar todo al demonio pero no podía.

-Supe lo que hiciste hoy – una voz tras la cortina de baño llamo su atención, la sombra que proyectaba su Anna contrastaba con la luz proveniente de una ventana del salón, había dejado la puerta del baño abierto sin haberse dado cuenta. –Siempre he sabido que haces cosas así, Weselton siempre me llama para contarme sus "hazañas".

El agua de pronto se volvió pesada, el aire abandono sus pulmones, la tapadera de dos años había sido descubierta desde hace tiempo, todos los sacrificios hechos en ese tiempo, en parte se sentía como nulos. Sin contenerse más estallo en llanto, dejando que el agua se mezclara con sus lágrimas, limpiando los últimos vestigios de sangre. Su llanto fue de ira, de rabia y pena, pero no emitió ningún sonido de sus labios, solo las lágrimas corrieron bajo sus mejillas.

Unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura, eran pecosos y morenos, desnudos como los suyos, un rostro se apoyó en su espalda, se notaba caliente en sus mejillas pero en especial en la zona de sus ojos.

-No puedo creer, que hayas hecho tantas cosas por mí – la voz suave de la pelirroja fue mejor que cualquier bálsamo o calmante en su vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en casa.-No debiste hacerlo, pero, gracias por pensar siempre en mí.

Un casto y puro beso fue compartido bajo el chorro incesante de líquido, la de piel nívea pudo notar la pena de la pelirroja al ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, tomo ese rostro pecoso que en el pasado rebosaba de alegría y lo fundió a ella en un apasionado beso y por un momento sintieron que nada de aquello estaba pasando, que todo era solo un mal sueño por las noches de chocolate a las 3 de la mañana por desvelarse para ver películas.

Se separaron del beso y casi al mismo tiempo que el agua se cortara. Frente a ella empapada y sonriente estaba su razón para seguir, y esa razón era Anna, costara lo que costara.


	3. El soldado

Bueno aquí continua la triste historia que les traigo, no tengo mucho que decir solo que muero de sueño, disfruten 3

* * *

Despertando pesadamente la pelirroja a su lado pudo ver a la de piel nívea durmiendo, acaricio su rostro con cuidado para no despertarla, sonrió de medio lado al notar un pequeño gemido escapar de esos labios que amaba, entre sueños seguramente sintió su caricia.

Suspiro al recordar como sus ojos de azul furioso se mezclaron con los gélidos de la chica de pelo rubio casi blanco, mirándose por varios minutos supo que fue un flechazo a primera vista, no podía creer como de ahí todo fue como un cuento de hadas, paseos, viajes, días enteros en cama disfrutando solo de su compañía… hasta que ese día llego, el día de la infección, recordaba ese momento tan bien.

-hace dos años atrás-

Luego que su Elsa había salido por la puerta la sensación de inquietud no desaparecía del pecho de la pelirroja, decidió vestirse aun cuando eso le trajera problemas con la mayor. Estornudo fuertemente y decidió ir por unos pañuelos a la cocina además de hacerse un café. Prendió la radio y abrió la despensa para sacar los implementos para hacerse su desayuno cuando escucho.

 _"Señores auditores, interrumpimos nuestra programación por una información de suma importancia, todas las personas que hayan viajado recientemente desde los siguientes países deben presentarse inmediatamente en el hospital Saint Emburg:_

Italia, Grecia, Austria, Bulgaria.

 _Repito a todas las personas que hayan estado en esos países en los últimos tres días se les pide que vayan al hospital Saint Emburg, no acatar esta orden significa ser deportados o encarcelados, ahora os dejaremos con la programación habitual"_

Su sangre se heló, sabía que algo iba a pasar ese día, era más que obvio por la opresión en su pecho. Prendió el televisor para tener más información y lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta.

 _"Los médicos aún no saben que es este nuevo brote pero está tomando las vidas de casi todos los infectados, lo han llamado Extorun Dindrae debido a que afecta a nivel del cerebro, aquí afuera del hospital de infectados Saint Emburg el caos reina entre las personas al no saber si pueden ser posibles portadores"_

En la imagen se podía ver a la presentadora hablando con dificultad y rapidez, su cara de terror era evidente a pesar de hablar a través de una máscara para evitar contagios, no se sabía nada de la infección ni como se propagaba por lo que la gente atrás de ella solo atinaba a llorar y gritar.

 _"Queremos llamar a al gobierno que nos dé una respuesta en calidad inmediata, ¿qué es esto a lo que nos enfrentamos?"_

De pronto el camarógrafo señalo atrás de la chica, un caballero que parecía tirado en el suelo, víctima de un ataque cardíaco se levantó de repente, sin color en sus mejillas y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, miró fijamente a la reportera y se lanzó hacia ella gritando en un tono que seguramente le rajo la garganta por dentro.

La imagen se cortó, la pelirroja tomo sus llaves y un abrigo y salió corriendo del departamento, su Elsa era en lo único que pensaba.

No sabe cómo logro llegar al centro tan rápido, en especial porque el tráfico era una mierda, muchas personas sumidas en el caos estaban corriendo por todas partes, dejando sus autos tirados, tratando de escapar de la ciudad, mientras que ella solo quería entrar a complejo de edificios de oficinas.

Al estar unas cuadras cerca del edificio donde trabajaba la de piel nívea se alegró, pronto estaría con su Elsie y podrían salir de ese infierno, pero se escondió atrás de un árbol al ver como dos hombres de negro salían de un edificio contiguo, se subían a una camioneta sin patente estacionada al lado del auto de su Elsa, uno de ellos se vio haciendo una llamada y el otro manejo a toda velocidad acelerando a fondo.

Cuando se fueron decidió que era su tiempo de moverse, pero unos sonidos de gritos provenientes del edificio donde trabajaba su amor la paralizo, de pronto varios vidrios estallaron.

-¡¿qué mierda está pasando?! – pensó en voz alta antes de correr hacia el edificio, esas cuadras le parecieron eternas, quería llegar donde su rubia, donde la chica de ojos gélidos, tal vez estaba en peligro.

Su corazón se aliviano al verla salir a toda prisa de aquel edificio, metiéndose a su auto y tratando de hacerlo arrancar, ahora podrían escapar juntas de esos hombres, pero sus músculos no le respondieron al ver a otros dos hombres de negro frente a ella, uno de ellos sosteniendo un arma, apuntando directo a su corazón.

No supo en que momento ni como había llegado allí, su rubia, su elsa, su razón para ser feliz, la miraba con ojos tristes, con una herida en el pecho, de la cual emanaba sangre manchando su ropa y con un hilo de sangre corriendo por sus labios. Las palabras "te amo" resonaron en sus oídos y alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡ELSA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, la dueña de aquel nombre estaba inconsciente, respirando muy levemente, ese disparo no la había matado pero lo haría si no buscaba ayuda pronto – Elsa, no me dejes, no te vayas – las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pero levanto el rostro al ver al mismo hombre apuntándole en la frente, el frío cañón se apoyó sobre la piel.

-Espera, tienen la marca, llevémoslas al refugio – dijo el compañero del él con el arma y antes que pudiera protestar el tipo atrás del saco una jeringa con un líquido espeso, sin titubear se la clavó en el cuello y el mundo se volvió negro antes de siquiera poder abrazar a la de piel nívea, cuyos ojos no volvió a ver de la misma forma desde ese día.

Al despertar un tiempo después se encontró en una habitación blanca, con un pijama de dos piezas color blanco también, y en la cama contigua a ella, durmiendo apaciblemente, su chica de ojos gélidos, conectada a oxígeno y con vendas sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días señorita Anna, espero se sienta afortunada, será de las pocas que sobreviva a esta catástrofe – una enfermera quien estaba sentada en una silla cercana a las camas le hablo con tono frío y seco, casi como si la odiara.

Intento levantarse pero noto que estaba amarrada a la cama, también que la habitación no tenía ventanas y solo luz artificial.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Que fue eso? ¿A qué se refiere con la catástrofe? – antes que pudiera seguir hablando la enfermera salió del cuarto sin prestar atención a ninguna de las cosas que le había preguntado, después de un rato volvió con una bandeja con comida y algunas jeringas.

-No necesita saber quiénes somos, solo debe saber que el mundo como lo conocemos a acabado, ahora, puede cooperar y comer o la mantendré sedada hasta que la necesitemos, es su decisión – tragando duro y pensando en su Elsa que estaba durmiendo indefensa en la cama al lado de la suya acepto la primera oferta, no era momento de pelear.

-No se preocupe por la señorita Elsa, ella está bien solo está descansando.

Miro el plato de comida y solo hizo una mueca de dolor al notar que tendrían que alimentarla, sus manos seguían fuertemente amarradas al costado de la cama, pero si eso servía para ganar tiempo y saber que estaba pasando se rebajaría una y mil veces.

-en el presente-

Se vistió pesadamente, estaba agotada y más porque ese día le Weselton le había encargado algo especial, limpiar el distrito 1 conocido por tener supuestos "rebeldes", estaba hasta arriba de toda esa mierda pero lo haría como siempre, pensando en su rubia de ojos azules que ahora se quejaba de no tener a su cómoda almohada a su lado. Sonrió, ella era pura ternura y calidez al dormir, pero era una fortaleza de hielo al estar despierta, beso su frente con cuidado y diviso aun las estrellas en el cielo nocturno además de algunas nubes.

-Mierda, lloverá, esto no será fácil – susurro un pensamiento para luego levantarse de la cama, las misiones de limpieza siempre habían sido de noche y su salud no era la mejor que digamos, varias veces tubo que ocultar sus signos de enfermedad frente a su Elsa, no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta.

-volveré amor – susurro y beso sus labios sin despertarla, era su ritual para despedirse de su amor cada vez que tenía una de esas misiones, sabía que eran peligrosas y Elsa no tenía idea de que ella era un soldado de extracción, según la mentira que había creado para mantenerla en paz ella solo limpiaba las armas de los soldados y los preparaba para sus misiones.

Camino con cuidado por la sala y volteo una última ves antes de salir del apartamento, Weselton le había asignado ese trabajo solo porque adoraba ver su expresión cuando le contaba a cuantos Elsa había mandado a la ejecución, cuanta sangre de inocentes corría por sus manos, aunque ella también era culpable, por lo que las muestras de asombro fueron disminuyendo, y las misiones aumentando en crueldad. No sabía hasta donde llegaría ese juego.

Movió su cabeza dejando de pensar cualquier cosa, la camioneta negra de los extractores paso con fuerza rugiendo frente a ella, desde ese momento hasta que atravesara nuevamente la puerta, sería el soldado 5.

Una vez en el edificio militar todos los soldados ordenados por número con sus uniformes de color negro, más cascos te tapaban cualquier rasgo de humanidad que pudiera buscarse por parte de sus víctimas, esperaban las instrucciones del mayor a cargo.

-Buenas noches Soldados – la voz casi en tono de burla del "duque de la muerte" enfrió la espina de todos los soldados allí presentes, - espero que estén listos para limpiar nuestro paraíso de los impuros-.

-SI LO ESTAMOS SEÑOR – todos gritaron a todo pulmón.

-bien bien mis pequeños, entonces vayan y hagan de esta noche una noche de purificación – todos salieron corriendo a sus puestos – 5, ven acá – Anna dentro de su traje que la hacía ver exactamente igual a todos los demás se acercó al Duque – te tengo un encargo especial – un archivero fue entregado en sus enguantadas manos y atravesó de la visera de su casco noto los encargos "especiales" que tanto amaba ese lunático, esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

-Permiso para preguntar señor – firme la pelirroja espero la respuesta del hombre más bajo.

-Permiso denegado 5, los quiero enteros y en especial al pequeño – Sonrió con malicia el hombre y la pelirroja solo salió corriendo para alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros.

Ya en el sector 1 los soldados se bajaron, cada uno sintió la lluvia sobre sus cuerpos, era en cierta medida algo relajante, ninguno de ellos se conocía más allá de su número, era una condición para estar allí, sin nombre, sin registro, sin amigos, sin pasado ni futuro, los soldados de extracción eran prácticamente desechables y se les prohibía hablar entre ellos, no querían revoltosos en sus filas, bien lo sabía la pecosa que cuando intento entablar una conversación entre dos de sus compañeros recibió una serie de bastonazos del entrenador del cuartel, el coronel Hans.

Formados y listos para la acción comenzaron a moverse por los estrechos callejones del sector uno, la noche dejaba sentir todo el frío y la humedad mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban portazos y cerrojos colocados rápida y frenéticamente. Los vecinos ya se habían enterado, esa noche alguien sería condenado injustamente.

Marcharon todos como si fueran solamente máquinas para detenerse en un viejo edificio derruido, le faltaban algunas ventanas que estaban cambiadas por pedazos de telas varias, y la puerta cerrada firmemente como todas las demás.

-1 y 2, derríbenla – el único que podía hablar durante las operaciones, el coronel Hans a quien todos reconocían aun con el traje puesto. Ambos hombres excesivamente musculosos cargaron un ariete de metal con el que después de dos golpes destrozaron la puerta.

-3, 4 y 5, extraigan – su orden había sido dictada, tomando su arma en la mano derecha y un teaser en la izquierda se dirigió hacia los objetivos, sin preguntas, sin palabras, las personas se apiñaban contra los muebles esperando no ser ellos a quienes llevaran, mirando con terror a esos seres negros que representaban la muerte.

Sus objetivos estaban en el último piso de aquel edificio, vio la puerta delante suyo, perfectamente cerrada, tomo su arma y bolo la cerradura, para entrar y recibir un disparo a la altura del pecho.

El golpe la noqueo por un momento, dejándola caer pesadamente al piso, de no ser por el chaleco antibalas no la habría contado pero vio como el hombre que le había disparado se proponía a hacerlo de nuevo, era su fin, eso pensó hasta que vio una explosión de sangre y viseras delante suyo, era su coronel quien había ultimado a aquel hombre

-5 LEVANTATE IMBECIL – pateo su estómago con fuerza – ¡CUMPLE CON TU TRABAJO AHORA! –se levantó a pesar del dolor, el hombre muerto en el piso era uno de sus objetivos, no pensó mucho antes de aplicar una descarga al resto de las personas allí, solo faltaba alguien.

Escucho un sollozo proveniente de debajo de un mueble, con el coronel cerca actuó con toda la rudeza que pudo, tomando el envejecido sillón y lanzándolo lejos para dejar al descubierto a un pequeño niño con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, en su mano sostenía un arma, una pequeña pistola de un tiro, muy popular en esos días entre los rebeldes, no podrían sacarte información si estabas muerto.

Dudo, dudo en tomar esa inocente alma, lentamente negó con la cabeza y el pequeño oculto el objeto entre sus ropas. Con fuerza fingida lo tomo y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de aquel lugar, los adultos eran arrastrados como trofeos de guerra, y los gritos en edificios contiguos indicaban que la noche había sido provechosa.

Encerraron a todos los adultos en la parte de atrás de una antigua patrulla, todos apilados como animales.

-5! PORQUE DEMORAS TANTO EN DEJAR A ESE PENDEJO! – y al quitarlo de sus manos el niño reacciono, tomando la pistola y disparando, solo que no apunto hacia dónde.

El sonido de la bala retumbo en sus oídos, un líquido tibio emanaba de su frente y se mezclaba con sus cabellos rojizos, sus pecas se tiñeron de sangre y lágrimas mientras el casco mostraba el orificio de bala que pasó rozándole la cien, la visera del casco se rompió dejando al descubierto su rostro, número cinco había dejado de ser un soldado para ser una persona.

En un acto reflejo todos los extraídos se cubrieron la cara con ambos ojos, sabían que conocer a un soldado era igual a la ejecución inmediata, su coronel ordeno a otros soldados tomarla y meterla dentro de uno de los vehículos y llevarla inmediatamente a enfermería, posteriormente recibiría su castigo.

-No sabes lo que provocaste mocoso – el coronel Hans lo lanzo cual animal dentro de una jaula y cerró la puerta.

El rugir de los motores les indico a las personas que vivían allí que todo había pasado, dejando un silencio sepulcral, nuevas familias ocuparían el lugar de las antiguas, todos eran reemplazables en esta nueva sociedad.

* * *

Las enfermeras la esperaron en el pabellón con cara de piedad, eran las únicas personas en las cuales aún se podía confiar, las únicas que aun preservaban la vida, le dieron algo para morder y procedieron a suturar la herida sin anestesia, eso era algo a lo que solo los ricos podrían optar.

La trayectoria de la bala había abierto un corte desde el inicio de su cien hasta un poco más allá de su oreja, tuvo suerte, eso no lo contaría dos veces.

Sus gritos mesclados con llantos al sentir cada puntada del frio metal sobre su carne solo amenizaban con los gritos de otros pacientes tratados en ese lugar, no había piedad con nadie.

Al terminar y vendar fuertemente, las enfermeras no pudieron hacer nada más porque su coronel la tomo de un brazo y la azoto contra el suelo pateándola con fuerza.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA 5, PUSISTE TU IDENTIDAD EN CONOCIMIENTO DE CIVILES – antes de que le diera otra patada escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta desde la entrada a la enfermería.

-Oh Hans Hans Hans, me alegra que seas disciplinado y enérgico pero esta no es la forma de tratar a tus huestes– inmediatamente el pelirrojo bajo la mirada – no no no pequeño, estas aprendiendo, ahora levanta a la señorita, le tengo un trabajo que hacer.

Con fuerza descomunal la levanto, Anna estaba mareada y desorientada, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos rápidamente sino tal vez no volviera a casa ese día.

Ambos hombres más la mujer se dirigieron al patio de la enfermería, bajo la lluvia estaban una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, vendados de los ojos y arrodillados, temblando por el frío.

-Bueno 5, fuiste muy descuidada al dejar que pasara eso, los accidentes pasan si lo sé, pero los soldados de extracción no tienen accidentes – el viejo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pelirroja quien sentía como la lluvia se colaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, empezó a sentirse débil.

-Ahora, tienes dos opciones como puedes ver, la primera es que ajusticies a los padres de aquel vil ser que te disparo, o la segunda, es quedarte aquí, toda la noche, esperando a que mueran de hipotermia – la sonrisa descarada en la cara del anciano le helo el alma.

-permiso para preguntar cómo serán ejecutados señor – Anna trato de que su voz saliera lo más normal posible, aun cuando el frio la estaba doblegando.

-a golpes… con esto – el duque de la muerte le paso el arma con que había disparado aquel niño, la muerte sin duda seria lenta y muy dolorosa, no podía permitirse hacer eso, no podía.

-Escojo la segunda opción señor – dijo lo más estoica posible.

-Ohhhh vaya, tenemos a una libre pensadora – sonrió el hombre acomodando sus lentes – Hans, despoja de su ropa a estos engendros, quiero que estén muertos antes del amanecer, y a la señorita – hiso una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir – quiero que la dejes solo en ropa interior, que sus compañeros vigilen toda la noche con ella y que ella posea un arma solo con un tiro, por si acaso tiene piedad de esos moribundos o decide tomar una salida rápida a todo esto.

No se quejó cuando su ropa fue arrancada, tampoco cuando el frio se recrudeció y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sabía que su cuerpo resistiría, era un soldado, pero el de sus compañeros en el castigo no, solo esperaba que esa muerte fuera más dulce para aquellos inocentes.

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol surcaron el horizonte se escuchó un estruendo que estremeció a todos, número 5, Anna, había usado su bala para ultimar a la mujer, quien hablaba incoherencias en el sueño, tratando de sobrevivir con el poco de calor que le quedaba.

-Bien bien Anna, has resistido como todo un soldado – el hombre de bigote apareció atrás de ella golpeando su hombro – ahora vístete y vete a casa, has aprendido la lección y Hans, déjala libre por tres días, por su nobleza – el pelirrojo asintió y guio a la pecosa dentro del edificio, sus pies y manos estaban morados al igual que sus labios pero siguió estoica entre sus compañeros, no dejo que vieran lo débil que estaba.

* * *

Llego a su hogar pasado el mediodía, las enfermeras cambiaron su venda nuevamente y aceptaron su petición de ponerle una menos notoria, no quería que su rubia se preocupara. Su frente ardía en fiebre, su cabeza punzaba como si la bala hubiera pasado atravesó de ella.

 _"Elsa tendrá que decidir el futuro de aquel chico"_

Aquellas palabras por parte del duque de la muerte la terminaron de devastar, se cambió a pijama y tomo unas medicinas que tenía escondida bajo el borde de su cama, así fue como durmió hasta el día siguiente, cuando su rubia de ojos gélidos se había levantado para ir al trabajo.

-amor… - hablo suavemente, casi como si el dirigirle la palabra a su amada fuera un delito – no pudiste dormir anoche de nuevo, lo se… - susurro entre dientes la pecosa bajando la cabeza. De pronto vio su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que la enloquecía no importaba cuantos años pasaron.

Sus palabras derritieron su corazón – bueno, aunque no pude dormir, pude ver a un ángel descansando a mi lado, así que debería darte las gracias por despertarme sino no hubiera podido verlo – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, acunándola ente sus brazos – no me pidas perdón, no es que lo hicieras porque quisieras.

Volvió a la cama luego de despedirse, estaba aún cansada, y se había quedado sin medicamentos, decidió intentar dormir, tal vez con aquello podría pasar aquellos malditos síntomas.

* * *

La despertó el sonido chirriante de la puerta, había llegado su amor, pero algo no estaba bien, era demasiado temprano para que su elsa estuviera de vuelta, sintió la ducha casi al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta de entrada.

-Algo pasa… - susurro para sí misma y se levantó, su pijama color verde estaba pegado a su cuerpo, se notaba que había tenido fiebre mientras dormía.

La pecosa entro con cuidado al baño para que no notara su presencia y de pronto escucho su nombre susurrado con cansancio detrás de la cortina de baño.

-Supe lo que hiciste hoy – su voz salió casi sin pensar de entre sus labios, vio la sorpresa en la silueta apenas visible detrás de la cortina –Siempre he sabido que haces cosas así, Weselton siempre me llama para contarme sus "hazañas".

Siempre supo el trabajo de su Elsa, de su amada, pero nunca quiso decirle nada, sabía que había hecho hasta lo máximo para poder ocultarle este horrible mundo, pero ellas ya no eran las mismas, en especial la pelirroja. Sintió un silencio que le indicaba algo, después de tantos años su estoica y firme rubia de ojos gélidos se había derrumbado, no la culpaba era mucho tiempo y siempre quiso conversarle sobre esto para evitar que lo siguiera haciendo, tal vez podrían escapar y crear su propio paraíso.

Sin pensarlo se despojó de su ropa y entro en la ducha, rodeo la cintura de la chica de piel nívea, escondió su rostro en la espalda de la mayor, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas en el proceso.

-No puedo creer, que hayas hecho tantas cosas por mí – susurro con todo el amor que sentía en el corazón por su rubia -No debiste hacerlo, pero, gracias por pensar siempre en mí.

La beso con cuidado, casi como si fuera a quebrarse, solo junto sus labios por un minuto pero no pudo para de llorar en ningún momento de pronto sintió como tomaba su rostro entre esas níveas manos, en sus ojos notaba el destello del pasado, como si quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado y un beso apasionado sello por un momento la magia que se había producido, de que todo era solo un mal sueño por las noches de chocolate a las 3 de la mañana por desvelarse para ver películas.

Se separaron del beso y casi al mismo tiempo que el agua se cortara. Frente a ella empapada y con una cálida expresión que no había visto desde que esta locura comenzó, su amada, su Elsa, le sonreía con la certeza de que nada podría hacerles daño desde ese momento en adelante


End file.
